what do you see?
by PotterFrost
Summary: One day while walking down the corridors Ginny finds a room with the Mirror of Erised. Apperantly Dumbledore didnt remove it. Years past and once a year she visits it, but on one particular visit Harry tags along. Will feelings spill?


**What do you see?**

**By: Sonshine4ever**

Ginny Weasley was wandering in the halls late after hours due to nightmares she still had about her first year. The year she was taken down to the chamber. It's been nearly four year since the incident. But she could still see Tom coming out of the diary. She could hear Harry screaming her name, begging her to wake up, to do anything! But she couldn't, now matter how much she tried, no matter her biggest efforts she couldn't move a muscle.

Currently Ginny was headed towards a room she had kept a secret; a room that could show her her deepest desires… well the room couldn't but one certain object in the room could. The mirror of Erised. Ginny had heard talk of the mirror because of Ron who was always complaining when he thought no one was around. But she was there, she was there all along. He went on and on about how Dumbledore was so mean because he took the mirror. He was wrong.

So about a week before school ended she found the room somewhere near the third floor corridor where the sorcerers' stone was rumored to be hidden; she finally knew all the nooks and crannies of the school (or so she thought) and decided to check out where the golden trio had their first adventure.

And that's where she saw it, standing majestically in the moonlight which entered through a small crack in the wall and the golden writing on the mirror which still awed her to this day.

The first time she looked in the mirror she saw the cursed diary and herself. Ginny shook her head frantically; the memories of that day flooded back, but the Ginny in the mirror grabbed the book with a scowl and through it into flames. She stared mouth wide open at the mirror.

_Maybe it's an alternate reality?_ She thought, and then grinned, _wicked!_

She attempted to step through it but that only resulted in a bruised forehead and bum.

_Well if it doesn't lead you to an alternate universe then what does it do?_

She began to get angry; angry at the stupid mirror for showing her what she wanted the most but could never happen. She sighed. Tears flowed down her face; she was never going to get rid of the memories, the voices. Harry's voice… Harry's voice pleading for her to wake up. Harry's voice begging Tom to release her, to let her free. Harry's voice trying to soothe her as she cried, telling her it was just a nightmare. Harry.

Suddenly the Ginny in the mirror changed ever so slightly and instead of a ragged diary was… Harry! He stood there holding her hand and grinning widely, she watched as the Ginny in the mirror and her hair gently combed by the Harry in the mirror. She watched as he gave her a short but loving peck on the lips. She watched as the two mirror people sat there simply enjoying each others company with no need to talk. A single tear fell down her face. She finally discovered what the mirror did; it shows ones deepest desire. Hers was Harry. She wanted Harry to love her because… because she loves Harry.

The mirror reflection was bittersweet; it showed the desire she had, but provided no way in obtaining.

Ginny left the room as soon as she saw pink streaks through the crack and decided to leave before she cracked. Ginny may be a first year but she was pretty smart, she knew that she would eventually go crazy if she let the mirror control her life so she decided to visit the mirror once a year, on the same day she found it: May 19.

Through the years Ginny has been whispering the same plead.

"Please let him like me," she would plead "please, please."

Then she would leave and not return for another year, but little did she know this year things would change…

Harry James Potter decided to pay a little visit down memory lane and was walking toward the third corridor when he suddenly heard footsteps.

He quickly went into the shadows fearing it was either Filtch or Mrs. Norris and took out the Marauders map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he whispered the usual password. When he saw who it _really was _though, he would have been lying to say that he was only surprised.

For he was also curious…

Harry tailed behind her until she entered the room which he was planning on visiting that same day; March 23.

But what really astounded him was the giant mirror standing in the room, the mirror in which Ginny was sitting right in front of with a small smile on here face.

_Her face,_ Harry noted.

_How could he not see how beautiful she really was all those years! She had been right in front of him and he ignored her!_ Harry yelled at himself mentally.

Harry got behind Ginny within viewing distance of the mirror, he knew that all he would see was Ginny's reflection but it was worth a try, right?

As soon as he did he saw _his _deepest desire; he saw Ginny.

He held her hand, combed her hair, kissed her lovingly, and just simply enjoyed her company.

Harry sighed, but suddenly remembered Ginny was there and covered his mouth.

Too late. Ginny stood up, turned around and took out her wand. Ready to look fear in the eye if needed.

And Harry couldn't be prouder. But he had to take his cloak of so he wouldn't be the victim of a bat bogey hex.

"Harry!" she gasped in surprise.

"Err hi Gin, I was taking a stroll around the corridor and somehow wound up here so… see ya!" Harry said hurriedly trying to avoid punishment.

"Not so fast Harry!" she said while also grabbing his arm and pulling it.

Harry toppled back and grabbed Ginny for support putting them in a sort of hugging position but closer; their face inched apart.

Harry decided to ask the question he was dying to know, "Ginny?" he asked tentatively.

"Hmmm?" she responded too distracted by their current position to actually pay attention.

"What do you see?" he asked, his eyes towards the mirror and Ginny immediately knew what he meant.

Harry noticed Ginny not meeting his eyes be looking at her shoes.

Ginny decided that now was as good a time as any and used all her Gryffindor bravery for a simple three word answer.

"You," she said softly lifting her head to meet his eyes; his eyes Ginny noted were twinkling madly with joy and love.

Harry lost all his senses but he could still recall having Ginny in his arms, and knowing that Ginny liked him that much he didn't waste the moment.

He slowly leaned in the kiss Ginny; Ginny sensing what was happened leaned in all too happily as well.

Their lips met for the first time and they felt fireworks, that suddenly nothing mattered anymore except that he was kissing Ginny. His Ginny.

They kept on kissing, soon exploring each others mouths, the fireworks never leaving. But they had to break away for air and Ginny decided to ask her question.

"Harry? What do you see?"

Harry smiled lovingly at her, his green emerald eyes still twinkling, "You,"

And with that he kissed her again, each kiss much more loving than the last.

By the time the sun shone the new couple sat in a comforting silence until Harry spoke up, noticing the sunlight.

"Gin, its day time, I think we should get going soon," he said, Ginny nodded.

"Oh and Gin," Harry added.

"Yeah?" she replied.

Harry stepped forward to give her a quick peck on the lips before parting.

"I love you," he stated smiling a toothy smile.

"I love you too," she said with a smile to match his own.


End file.
